1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain novel amine fluoroacylimides and to aqueous solutions containing amine fluoroacylimides having low surface tension.
2. Background of the Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,389 discloses compounds of the formula ##EQU2## where R.sub.f is a perfluoroalkyl radical and R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are alkyl or aryl radicals which decompose thermally to give perfluoroalkyl isocyanates. R. C. Slagel, J. Org, Chem. 33, 1374 (1968) has disclosed the reaction ##EQU3##
W. J. McKillip, E. A. Seder, B. M. Culbertson and S. Wawzonek, Chem. Rev., 73, 261,282 (1973), report that aminimides of C.sub.12 through C.sub.18 acids possess interesting surface tension or wetting properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,880 claims amine acylimides derived from higher fatty acids and discloses their use of detergents.